User blog:ZeloAvarosa/CB1 Yuen, Dark side of the Moon
Ok so this champion concept has some smilarities to the idealization of Talon and Riven while having a interlinked lore wise story with Diana. This champion is designed to be a toplaner, either played as an assasin or a fighter, as a assasin, her burst is exceptionally strong but he is unable to escape unless using Flash or if his team follows up to his attempt while as a Fighter, he has the tools to sustain a fight and execute the enemy with her powerful Ultimate. She is a Melee AP champion for the Top lane and the Mid lane. Her AA range is 150, Her primary resource is Mana Her current abilities look a little bit like this: Passive: Waxing: Her ability casts grant bonus magic damage on hit while granting temporary AS Waning: AA champions reduce his basic abilities cooldowns. Each time Yuen cast an ability, she gains a stack of Waxing, for each stack she has, she deals bonus magic damage with her basic attacks, up to 45-300. |description2 = Basic attacks dealt by Yuen reduce the cooldown of her basic abilities by 0.5 seconds. }} | }} Yuen commands the moon to eclipse and cast its shade of light over a 450-radius area for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second. |description2 = Over the duration, enemy units inside the eclipsed area have their magic resistance reduced by a flat amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Yuen envelopes the nightfall over an enemy champion, leashing to the target for up to X seconds. Over the duration, any spellcast made by the target will cause it to receive magic damage, up to three times. |description2 = If ' target is damaged three times, it is |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} |icon = |description = '''Yuen does something related to the night, the moon 'n' stuff. |description2 = ...What, you expected an idea? Dunno, think yourself, I ain' no consciousness nor Holy Spirit to help >:V. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = X |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} Yuen falls with unholy force upon her foe, dashing to it and dealing magic damage, equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's current health. For the next 6 seconds, the target is marked by Duskfall. |description2 = If Yuen casts Duskfall over the mark's duration, she will dash to the marked target, dealing magic damage, equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. |leveling = % of target's current health)}} |leveling2 = % of target's missing health)}} |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | }} She is a mistress of the moon that has come to back to the earth to reclaim the throne of Mount Thank you for helping me so much, also thanks for the naming of the abilities too. Yes she does have bad scalings and good base damages, still thinking Category:Blog posts